maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boy-Yo/Worst Episode of the Show (so far, in my opinion)
Having watched the show so far, I think I am becoming a fan. However, I was honestly ticked off about one episode the more I thought about it, and I know many if not all of you are really going to disagree. Maybe I’m being petty. I just hope we can be civilized about this. So, if you wanted to know what I personally think is the worst episode of the show, at least so far, it is Popularity Conquest. Before I get into why, I can understand why others like it. It is, of course, about not letting others determine who you should be. Don’t focus on being popular, focus on the ones who truly love you for who you are. That’s fine and all, and I will admit, seeing the shot of Adorabat saying “I love you, Mao Mao” did make me do “D’aww. <3” However, I still have problems with this. I will get to my biggest problem last, but I will first say that I get where a certain YouTube reviewer is coming from now.*''' He talked about an episode of Recess called “Nobody Doesn’t Like TJ,” stating that he knows that the message of the episode was supposed to be how not everyone is going to like you, and you can’t let that bother you. However, it also accidentally teaches people that it is okay to not like someone for no reason. I feel like a similar issue occurred here, but we’ll get to it when we get to it. First, some minor issues: 1: Why is Adorabat suddenly getting more popular in the context of this show? Maybe it’s just me, but I was under the impression in the first episode that she was a bit of an outcast because of her more… obvious… violent interests. 2: The citizens of Pure Heart Valley didn’t seem to have that big of a problem with Mao Mao before and after this episode. The worst he got before was Ol’ Blue saying “I’m not impressed,” but I didn’t get the indication that he was saying that to intentionally hurt Mao Mao. I mean, the writers kept the continuity of Badgerclops having the top bunk. Why the sudden change here with the Sweetypies (Other than "the plot said so")? 3: Speaking of which, didn’t the Sweetypies come off as selfish jerks here? Honestly, if Mao Mao was coming across as too harsh on them, that’d be one thing, but that didn’t seem like the “only” issue. They apparently like him more when he allowed them to act like petty criminals, destroying property and intruding other people’s houses. That really soured my feelings on the Sweetypies and made me think that Mao Mao could just easily walk away from this. Why should he protect a kingdom whose citizens are going to be this disrespectful to some widely acceptable laws? And lastly, my biggest issue (which was kind of the 2nd part to #3): The episode, while saying that you shouldn’t change who you are to be popular, seems to also say that “being a nice guy means letting people do whatever they want.” Um… I’m sorry, but that is some grade-A bull '''spit on a stick! Being a “nice guy” is not synonymous with being a “doormat.” Yeah, some people conflate the two, but that is not entirely true. I mean, look at Superman for example. That character has been portrayed as a nice guy who cares for others and their feelings, but if he needs to enforce some sort of justice, he will do so. Or, if you would rather have a real-life example, how about 80s icon Mr. T? Yeah, he has portrayed villains before, but he is seriously a nice guy in real life. Tough, but nice. He been in PSAs, which he often believes in, and has talked a lot about wanting to respect people, such as his mother. He is nice enough to let you know he cares about you and wants the best from you, but tough enough to make sure you’re not going down the wrong path in life. Heck, even Care Bears wouldn’t let one do whatever the heck he or she wanted. Seeing Mao Mao letting Sweetyipes get away with whatever crimes that could be committed felt like a cheap cop-out to make Mao Mao’s actions seem more obviously wrong. It could have been written so that he is nicer, but still following some basic rules, and it could appear to be working for a while. Adorabat and Badgerclops could still feel uneasy, missing the old Mao Mao. This is because Mao Mao is acting nothing like the cat they used to know and love, and what he is doing now is obviously hurting him inside. Then they could still have the part where he tries to act nice to the monster, and the tactic fails miserably, making him resort to reverting to his old self. Maybe he can learn to balance the two out, and the Sweetypies could either accept that, or feel that the outburst from before was too much for them to forgive him right then. The latter would have still allowed for Adorabat’s part to be shown at the end, which would have been a touch more satisfying. As it stands, the episode felt a little too simplified for me, making the issue too “black and white.” But, ya know, that’s just me talking. What do you guys think about this? '*'Being vague incase people here dislike the YouTube review that I am referring to. Category:Blog posts